Raoloth
Raoloth, dwarven for the valley of hardships, is a region west of Serkland, nowadays home to humans, used to be the "holy land" for dwarves. History The first to call Raoloth home, was the titan Kasdiel, who created giants to serve him and built the castle Glorzak. At some point in time, the giants rebelled against Kasdiel and he was forced to flee south, to the mountain called Highpeak. There, he created the dwarves, but was so weak after, that he turned into stone right there, on top of the mountain. However, the dwarves fulfilled the mission what their "father" gave them: destroy the rebellious giants. The dwarves waged war against the giants, and drove them away, capturing Glorzak for themselves. While waiting for new orders from their creator (the dwarves had left Highpeak before Kasdiel turned) one dwarf, the first dwarf, named Moradin, ventured into the castle halls without heeding the warnings of his fellows, but to their surprise, he found the secret of godhood. The other dwarves started worshipping Moradin, and some went back to Kasdiel, only to find him petrified on top of the mountain. Elven invasion The dwarves thrived at Raoloth, but also on Highpeak, until the elves came from the south and started to invade the dwarven lands. This started a guerrilla war, elves attacking dwarven caravans and dwarfs hunting for elves in the woods. Eventually the elves reached the northern parts of Raoloth, growing strange forests as they went. The furious dwarves organized the biggest dwarf army the world has ever seen and drove the elves out of Raoloth, and south of Highpeak. Human invasion Over 900 years later, a human kingdom had risen east, in Serkland, but now the arcane magic practised by the human archmages had caused an arcane explosion, which made the land uninhabitable and drove the humans to look for new lands to settle. One group of humans, who believed that arcane magic should be banned, in order to avoid future disasters, wandered the wasteland for so long, that their clothes turned grey, and they were named the ''Grey Setlers. ''They arrived at the border of Raoloth and asked the dwarfs to let them in. The dwarves however, had had encounters with more primitive humans hundreds of years earlier, and didn't want them in their holy land. They denied passage from the humans and dissmissed them back to the wasteland. The humans were determined to find a new place to live in, and attacked the dwarves from the southern part of Raoloth at night, believing that they would surprise the watchmen. But the arrogant humans didnt know that dwarfs can see in the dark, and the few dwarf guards were able to kill many humans, but in the end the humans managed to enter Raoloth. The battlesite was named Blood Valley, in honor of the many fallen humans and dwarves. After two years of slaughtering dwarves, and setling the fertile lands, the humans split, due to different opinions, into four groups and established kingdoms to different parts of Raoloth. However, they didn't manage to get rid of all the dwarves, some were still holding up at Glorzak and the "Vale of Raoloth". Another five years later, the humans gathered at the Gate of the Vale and destroyed the dwarven resistance. After the battle, they decided to unite their kingdoms into one, peaceful nation of humans, ruled by the High king, first one being Victor Valencia, leader of the Varangians. Dragon Council Over 400 years later, the Gate was suddenly closed, trapping the current High king (Thamond Uzway from Varangia) and his knights inside the Vale. The general of Varangia, Borethiel Blackstrand, took advantage of this, and murdered the rest of the Uzways, making him the acting Duke of Varangia. The four provinces were unable to work together without the High king's presence and declared themselves independent. Some time later, a dwarf called the "Demon Dwarf" killed Borethiel, making William Bogard the new Duke of Varangia. Bogard managed to make peace with Estion and started to plan the opening of the Gate. Suddenly, the Gate was opened from the inside and a dwarf with two dragons was seen coming out of the Vale. All Dukes and Lords got an invite to a meeting at Glorzak, and when they arrived, they were told that a giant was keeping the High king as a hostage, but the "Dragon Dwarf" rescued him. Now the "Dragon Dwarf" wanted to set up a counsil to rule Raoloth (instead of the High king) and Thamond Uzway agreed. One representative from each province was chosen to pass on the opinion of the people, and the "Dragon Dwarf" was chosen to lead the Counsil as the counselor. Category:World